Omniscience
Omniscience is the ability to have unlimited knowledge, understanding, wisdom and awareness of anything and everything infinitely. No-one, not even the Primordial Beings, is truly omniscient. Capabilities The capacity to know everything that there is to be known. There is a distinction between this power: *''inherent omniscience'' - the ability to know anything that one chooses to know and can be known. *''total omniscience'' - actually knowing everything that can be known. The user's mind is unblocked to the entirety of all existence; they know every answer to every question; past, present, and future. However, the user to may or may not have all information at all times, as some knowledge may be spontaneous while some may effect the action of others. Nigh-Omniscience Nigh-Omniscience is the power to know almost too very nearly everything in existence. Capabilities User knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. Thus allowing one to keep their sense of free will and uncertainty. Characters with this ability *'Primordial Beings' - As the oldest, wisest, and most powerful beings of all, the Primordial Beings essentially know everything. **'God' (nigh-omniscient) - God is nearly infinitely intelligent, wise, all-knowing, and all seeing. However, even His knowledge and intelligence have limits. Additionally, His intelligence is only potentially rivaled by Oracle and his knowledge is superior to even the Primordial Beings, as He is the oldest. He is instinctively aware of anything that happens in the world. **'Jennavieve' (nigh-omniscient) - As the embodiment of life itself, Eve is nearly omniscient and her knowledge, intelligence, and wisdom rivals that of her twin brother Death, with her intelligence and wisdom being equal to even God Himself. **'Death' (nigh-omniscient) - As the embodiment of demise itself, Death is nearly omniscient and is nearly infinitely intelligent and wise with only Oracle capable of potentially rivaling his wisdom and intelligence. However, Death's knowledge surpasses Oberon and Magnus, as he is older. However, like God, even his knowledge is limited, albeit barely. **'Magnus' (nigh-omniscient) - As the embodiment of space and the Speed Force, Magnus is nearly omniscient, having an insane amount of knowledge of the Multiverse. However, her intelligence and wisdom is rivaled only by her siblings and Oracle. **'Oberon' - As the embodiment of time, Oberon is nearly omniscient, having an incalculable amount of knowledge of the Multiverse. His knowledge and wisdom is rivaled only by his siblings and Oracle. *'Oracle' (nigh-omniscient) - Being the Original Angel, Oracle is practically omniscient. He has immensely tremendous knowledge of anything that vastly surpass all beings and is nearly equivalent to the Primordial Beings themselves. His intelligence and wisdom is nearly absolute and perhaps rivals even his father's. *'Jesus Christ' (nigh-omniscient) - He is almost omniscient, though not quite to the same level as Oracle or the Primordial Beings. Cosmic Awareness or Cosmic Knowledge Cosmic Awareness is the power and ability to be aware of anything that affects the user on a universal scale and to know, and understand, what's transpiring across the universe, and it's fluctuations and changes. It is a sub-power of Omniscience/Nigh-Omniscience. Cosmic Knowledge is the power to possess immense knowledge of the universe. A sub-power of Omniscience/Nigh-Omniscience. Not to be confused with Cosmic Awareness. Capabilities *Cosmic Awareness - User is aware of anything that affects them on a universal scale, including threats, anything that would affect them in any way or even somebody talking about them. *Cosmic Knowledge - The user possesses immense knowledge of the universe. They are aware of most things such as powerful spells, advanced science, where to find someone, etc. Some users knowledge may exceed others with the same power, as there may be some things the user is unaware of. The user has the potential to know almost everything. Characters with this ability *'Archangels' - All Archangels possess a heightened awareness and perception of what's going on all around the Multiverse. **'Michael' - Michael, being the first Archangel in creation, possesses a phenomenal understanding of the Multiverse. His knowledge surpasses even Lucifer's. He was even aware of Ariel's plan, and picked just the right moment to throw it off the rails. **'Lucifer' - Lucifer, as the second Archangel in creation, possesses a profound understanding of the Multiverse. As Rayne once said to Mia "I'm sure he knows a buttload we don't". **'Ariel' - Much like Michael and Lucifer, Ariel, being the oldest female archangel, possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the Multiverse. **'Uriel' - Uriel, as an archangel, possessed an immense amount of knowledge about the Multiverse. Also, as an excellent strategist, his knowledge knows almost no bound with, only Lucifer, Michael, Oracle, and the Primordial Beings certainly surpassing him. **'Sariel' - As an archangel, Sariel possessed an extremely strong understanding of the Multiverse. She bears knowledge and insight on the Natural Order. **'Raphael' - Raphael's knowledge of the Multiverse, being an Archangel, was incredible. He knew of a way to open Lucifer's Cage, without the Horsemen's rings. **'Gabriel' - Gabriel, although the youngest Archangel, possesses great knowledge of the Multiverse. He also possessed knowledge of the four Horseman rings and that they can open Lucifer's Cage. *'Metatron' - As the scribe of God, he wrote several words of God about various beings, has knowledge of many creatures including demons, angels and turok-hans. *'Grimm Reapers' - Being the first reapers, Grimm Reapers possesses immense knowledge and awareness of all creation. *[[Amara|'Amara']] - While having been imprisoned for eons, being as old as her brother God Himself, Amara still has great knowledge and is superior to the archangels and seraphim. She is also able to sense what happens in the universe while she was in her prison to degree. Supernatural Knowledge A more milder, limited form of a type of cosmic awareness. While, not as intelligent as those with full cosmic awareness, these beings are far more intelligent that those with bare superhuman intellect. *'Angels' - All angels (Cherubs, Powers, Common Angels, Virtues, and Gate Keepers) understand and know many things, such as all possible Prophets. *'Reapers' - As the ones responsible for taking souls to the spiritual realms like Heaven, Hell, and even Purgatory, Reapers are far more intelligent than most beings. *'War, Famine and Pestilence' - Horseman have incredibly knowledge and understand many things. * Pagan gods - The pagans have a higher awareness of the world and the natural order. During the events of season 5, many pagan gods gathered to discuss the Judeo-Christian apocalypse and knew details demons didn't know before it began. Ex. Sam and Dean being Lucifer and Michael's true vessels. Also, Atropos a god employed by Heaven uses her powers to determine the fate of humans. Superhuman Intelligence This is the ability to have obviously supernatural level of intelligence and know or understand more than is humanely possible, but not to the point of total awareness. Capabilities Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more intelligent than their because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely smarter than any level normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can achieve by any of training. Characters/Creatures with this ability *'Demons' - Demons possess higher forms of knowledge, making the highly intelligent. *'Atropos' - Being a thousands of year old goddess, Atropos knows about fate and the worlds inner-workings. Category:Powers Category:Powers possessed by God Category:Powers possessed by Death